


Kingdom Hearts: A very Lucky Ring

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olette has begun working at the Accessory shop where she can be close to the woman she has had a crush on for a while with the Halloween contest coming up she gets a chance to win her over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S The woman who runs the Accessory's shop is named Jessie, from FF7. Look it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight Town

The Accessory shop shutter was closed as Olette knelt to place the new fira bangles on their rack the only illumination came from a small light from the corner as well as the rising sun shining through the shutter cracks. The small girl stood as another woman approached “everything is ready for opening Miss Manager” Olette saluted drawing a small giggle from the other woman.  
“Olette, you can call me by my name” the woman smiled watching Olette’s face turn a small shade of pink.   
“Sorry, you’re the boss I can’t do that” Olette squeaked out the woman in front of her seemed to pout as she grabbed Olette by the cheeks stretching them until her she gave in. “Okay, okay geez” she whispered as the woman gave her a beaming smile.  
“Good, now say it” the woman asked.  
“Jessie” Olette whispered her ears seemed to light up as she finished the other woman seemed satisfied as she walked over to the shutter lock taking the key from around her neck sliding it into the lock and with a quick turn it released the shutter placing it on the ground as she raised it over the counter until it disappeared from sight a small piece was left visible so as to pull it back down.  
“Olette, can you pick up the lock for me” Jessie asked as she picked up the box from the counter the label on the side read Accessory’s the box jingled as she began to turn her foot slammed down on the lock causing her to lung forward toppling over Olette.  
“I’m sorry!” Olette shouted as she slid back her face was as red as an apple.  
“Yeah, I should have waited for you to pick it up” Jessie giggled sitting back her nose still red from face planting into Olette’s chest “glad I had something soft to land on” she finished as Olette tucked her arms to her chest “ah, hold on” Jessie waved a finger as she dived into the box pulling out a pair of cat ears “here” she motioned sliding them into Olette’s hair “I bought a lot of cute accessory’s for Halloween, so you can keep those” she waved as Olette sought out a mirror finding one in the break room she seemed stare at the pink set of cat ears that stood above her brown hair.  
“I don’t mind if you wear them but you still have to do your job” Jessie shouted to her from the counter as the little kids and parents lined up to buy the Halloween accessory’s. Olette quickly jogging back to the counter to find the box quickly emptying as the kids came and went.  
“Aw look the Jessie got a cat” the voice called out from behind drawing Olette’s attention to the two boys Pence, and Hayner.   
“Very funny” She responded her eyes staring like a tonberry knife at Hayner.  
“Hey, we were gonna check out the Armor store Biggs just put the costumes out” Pence spoke up to break the tension “is there a costume you want” he asked pulling out a small notebook.  
“Let me guess a kitten costume” Hayner replied cutting Olette off.  
“Hey kids play nice” Jessie spoke up as her patience was wearing a little thin. “Ok how about you take a break to go with your friends” she suggested picking up the discarded accessories into the small box.  
“That’s alright you two go on ahead” Olette answered waving the two off Hayner, and Pence just shrugged and continued on their way.  
“Such a good little kitty” Jessie giggled rubbing the top of Olette’s head, “sorry” she spoke pulling her hand back noticing Olette’s face turning red. The two sat in silence as neither moving from their spots in the floor the rest of the work day seem to pass by. Jessie and Olette both seemed hesitant to talk the other Jessie seemed to steal a few glances noticing the Olette was still blushing “I’m sorry” she spoke up as she stared at the ground.  
“Sorry, I haven’t been focusing on my work, I keep thinking of other things” Olette answered sighing as she rubbed her face.  
“Other things, like what” Jessie asked walking over to the shutter.  
“Well the main thing is the costume contest” Olette replied her face still seeming to burn bright red “Promise you won’t laugh” she asked looking up at Jessie as she watched her lock the shudder in place “I want to win, so I’ve been putting all my attention on it instead of work” Olette watched Jessie clean up the rest of the store.  
“Alright, alright I can’t blame you” Jessie spoke up tossing the EXP earring into the box on the back table “so take all the time you need to get ready for the contest” Jessie smiled as Olette jumped out of her seat running over to hug her before taking off out the door.


	2. Expensive Accessory's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter enjoy.

The days seemed to fly by as Jessie tended to the shop the usual smile she had seemed to be dimming as each day she stopped by Olette’s locker slowly walking away to the front area kneeling down to unlock the shutter the sun barely peeking out from the other buildings the countdown that was placed in the center read that the contest would be held in two days the square was filled with kids running around in different costumes some dressed as fairies a few other kids were dressed as Seifer the leader of the so-called disciplinary committee “I wonder what Olette is going to be dressed as” she spoke aloud as she leaned on her elbow propping herself up with her hand.  
“The room was painted with a simple orange as the small girl sat trying to finish her costume stopping only to gain a deep breath looking over at the picture of her and Jessie on the first day she was hired as she stared a small tear rolled down her cheek.  
“Noisy” the deadpan voice came from outside as Fuu stood near her window drawing Olette to open her window “Annoying” she spoke placing her finger at Olette’s forehead “Move” she pushed the brunette to the side taking the needle taking the seat quickly sowing through the different fabric.  
“Fuu, Thank you” she whispered as she moved on to picking out earrings. The two continued to went about working as Fuu looked to the picture her hand slowly brushing the hair to revile both her eyes the two seemed to work through the night the next day came with everybody preparing the stage in the sandlot the struggle committee still setting up the lights as well the stage seemed to teem with less scare and more as if set up for a small party the crew worked all day with the sun seeming to fall past the city skyscraper the clock tower pointed toward eleven O’clock the Accessory shop closed as the last light inside was flicked off Jessie seemed to stare at the front entrance slowly walking past the sandlot.  
“Done” Fuu answered holding a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts with two pink straps intersecting over her chest and white bell-sleeves.  
“It looks amazing” Olette shouted holding it up to the light.  
“Cute” Fuu whispered moving toward the window as Olette hugged her from behind.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Seifer that you helped me” she giggled letting Fuu slide out of the window as Rai came running by shouting her name as he ran past her.  
“Idiot” she sighed looking at Olette who gave her a sympathetic smile.  
“Fuu there you are I was worried ya know” Rai shouted rounding the corner stopping to catch his breath “You okay your pretty red ya know” he asked drawing Fuu’s attention from Olette.  
“Ruined” she answered flicking Rai’s forehead before walking off.  
“What did I do ya know” he asked looking at Olette who shrugged “anyway, hope you’re ready to lose the contest tomorrow my costume can’t be beat ya know’ he shouted pointing his finger at her this prompting her to shoot a rubber band at the same spot Fuu flicked him in.  
“Throwing a sheet over your head is not going to win anything” Olette responded closing her window on a shocked Rai.  
“Wait Fuu, I think I need help with my costume” he shouted jogging off after her.  
Olette sat looking over the outfit her room still dimmed by the star light she kept on her desk glancing over to the other pictures that lined her desk picking up the one closest to the light the picture showed a younger Olette and Fuu sitting among a flower bed Olette sat behind hugging Fuu “Tomorrow” she shouted setting the picture down before walking to her closet.  
“Your costume really was a sheet” Seifer shouted laughing at Rai along with Vivi the young man tossing his sheet to the side.  
“No, I was just trying to get you laugh” he joked sitting back on the stage “Anyway what are you going as” he asked trying to change the subject.  
“I not entering, I don’t need to win such a small contest to prove I’m the best” Seifer boasted bringing his thumb to his chest “But you kiddies have fun” he finished leaning back against the wall unaware of Fuu glaring at him from his side.


	3. I lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next few chapters and a few others, so please bear with me for now

The shop was silent as Jessie closed the back door looking around the break room she noticed Olette’s locker was left slightly open “there you are can’t open up shop without you” the voice shouted from the front Olette poked her head into the break room.  
“I thought you would still be preparing” Jessie asked placing her purse in her locker “Did you finish already” she asked again yet not hearing Olette respond as she walked into the front taking her key to undo the lock slowly raising the shutter she looked back to noticing Olette hiding behind the large cupboard.  
“Hold on, I want to surprise you” Olette pleaded as she fixed the sleeves “Okay” she shouted stepping out into the light.  
“You look so cute” Jessie squealed stepping toward her only to slip on the lock once again tackling Olette the two laid on the floor for a few minutes before Jessie spoke up “I hope you win” she finished picking herself up.  
“I could use a lucky charm” Olette spoke softly giving a gentle smile her ears still red her eyes seemed to avoid Jessie.  
“Will a lucky ring do” Jessie asked opening a small door pulling out a silver ring with a small bell attached “I only have one left” she spoke looking back in to the small hole.  
“I thought we restocked every Friday” Olette asked standing up taking the gold ring.  
“Yeah, your friend Rai came by yesterday he bought ten” Jessie clarified as she turned to pick up the lock “This little thing is causing a lot of problems” she whispered tossing the lock to the side.  
“I guess one for each finger, and he isn’t my friend” Olette spoke up as Jessie took the ring from her.  
“Twenty five hundred munny” Jessie beamed a smile toward as Olette jaw dropped “It was originally forty five hundred, but I gave you a store discount” she giggled as Olette began to pout.  
“Thanks” Olette responded as she took a seat at the counter as the morning tram passed by “care to trade” she asked drawing Jessie’s attention.  
“No, just remember to return it” she smiled taking Olette’s hand slowly placing the ring on her ring finger drawing out a timid smile from the young teenager.  
“Jeez, all that’s missing now is a cake and a kiss” she joked turning back to the counter the little bell jingled as she swayed.

 

“Maybe after you win” Jessie responded giving Olette a slight smile the day continued as the market street was silent with mostly everyone either in the sandlot and the little kids wondering around sunset terrace collecting candy as the sun set Jessie closed the shutter looking over at Olette “Shouldn’t you be heading to the sandlot” she asked closing the lock on the shutter.  
“Did you mean it, about if I win” Olette asked as Jessie straightened up.  
“Oh, is that what you want” Jessie asked giving Olette a puzzled look “I meant it as a joke” she asked again looking back at Olette her face red from ear to ear “Is that really what you want” she looked off toward the back room before giving a sigh “Alright but only if you win” as soon as she finished Olette gave a large smile before running out the door leaving Jessie to contemplate what she had just promised the only thing to snap her out of it was the loud ring off the clock tower “Its twelve, I guess I can clean up tomorrow, or if she loses I can make Olette do it all great options” she spoke as she collected her purse before she headed to the sandlot the flood lights seem to bathe the small area in light the few contestants stood on the usual stage used for struggle fights. Rai stood to the far right dressed as Seifer his fingers jingled as he gave Seifer’s usual pose “after this he should take over as the town clock tower” she whispered looking to the person next to him. Hayner stood dressed as mummy although he held plugged his ears from the constant ringing of Rai “well Its better then what I pictured” she continued the next contestant was Pence dressed up as a large bat. The last one in line was Olette her costume seemed to flutter more in the flood lights than in the sun “I guess she is determined” Jessie muttered walking over to the ballet box marking the fourth box. The clock tower rang once again to signal the end of the voting “was that the clock tower or Rai” she wondered stepping back to the bench as the judge stepped up on stage with a small envelope slowly pulling out the card.  
“The winner is Rai!” he shouted leading everybody in covering their ears as Rai began to dance around the stage the small bells on his fingers giving off an ear splitting ringing.  
“Well, she did her best” Jessie sighed looking off to the side just in time to see Vivi running off to the back ally “What is he up too” she pondered as Seifer chased after him. As the contestants and others began to disperse before Hayner and Pence could drag Olette off to the usual spot Jessie found her way over to her.  
“I guess these rings are really lucky huh” Olette spoke with an obvious cloud of depression covered her voice the station seemed quiet as they both sat on the stares.

 

“You’re a winner in my book” Jessie answered leaning over her lips gently touching Olette’s the two sat for a few seconds before Jessie pulled back.  
“About time” Fuu whispered as Seifer walked up behind her.  
“Vivi switched the ballot box” Seifer spoke with disgust in his voice as the two began to walk down the side path.  
“Olette” Fuu asked stopping in her tracks.  
“Don’t worry, she won” he replied patting her head “You know sooner or later, you will have to tell her how you feel” Seifer waved her off “We can give her the trophy tomorrow”.


End file.
